<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a mild disagreement by 01absns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288687">a mild disagreement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns'>01absns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane the Virgin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet, this is definitely not canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finished reading Jane's book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Cordero Jr./Jane Villanueva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a mild disagreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i refuse to acknowledge everything that happens after jane and michael's wedding thank you very much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I disagree. Wholeheartedly.” Michael said as he closed my manuscript.</p><p>“What do you mean? Everything is there! The heartbreak and the laughter and everything in between. What else could you possibly want?” I said exasperated.</p><p>“You could have made me more handsome and included more of my jokes.”</p><p>“Trust me. I think there was more than enough of that.” I pried the stack of pages away from his hands. “I would not have shown you what I have written if I knew you weren’t going to like it.”</p><p>“I’m kidding. You know I am kidding. I love it. You know I love everything that you write, and it’s us. How could I not love it? Would I have included more of my jokes? Yes. Would have I been explicit and added sex scenes? Absolutely.”</p><p>“Stop.” I interjected.</p><p>“No, let me finish. I’m completely in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since the day that we met. Your book perfectly encapsulates our love. We are the star particles that got separated in the big bang, and we finally found each other after billions of years. Regardless of what happens after we die; I promise to look for you forever.”</p><p>I flushed. I put my head down and let my hair cover my face.</p><p>“Stop hiding that beautiful face and come kiss me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>